The Rocky Horror Picture Show
The Rocky Horror Picture Show is a British Comedy Musical Horror film directed by Jim Sharman. It was based on the broadway musical The Rocky Horror Show by Richard O Brien. It stars Tim Curry, Susan Sarandon, Barry Bostwick, Richard O Brien, Patricia Quinn, Nell Campbell, Johnathan Adams, Meatloaf, Peter Hinwood and Charles Gray. This film was named for the longest running film in theater's. It had many cult followings and a fake sequel Shock Treatment. The film starts with the lips singing (Science Fiction Double Feature). After a criminalogist tells the story about newly engaged couple (Dammit Janet) Janet Weiss and Brad Majors gets stuck with a flat tire and goes to a castle (There's a light over the Frankenstein's place) and looks for a phone. They meet Riff Raff who lets them in and meets Magenta who is so happy because they are having a party. Then they sing (Time Warp) and after Brad and Janet attempt to get out,but they didn't. They see Dr Frank n Furter who is a sweet transvestite which he sings a song of what he is. Brad and Janet now meet Columbia who is a groupie. They go up to Frank n Furter's lab where they meet him and watch Rocky be born again. After the rebirth, Rocky sing (Sword of Damocles) and after Frank n Furter sings (I can make you a man). Then Eddie comes in the freezer and reunites with Columbia (Hot Patooie). Then Frank kills Eddie with an ice axe and sings a reprise of his last song and after they show Brad and Janet their rooms. Frank disguises as Brad and Janet when he visits them as their different gender. Rocky tries to escape after Riff almost burns him with a chandelear, but fails because of dogs. Janet sees Brad with Frank in the room and sees Rocky and cheers him up by him touching her (Toucha Toucha Touch me). Brad and Frank goes to his lab and sees their is a intruder who is Dr Everett Scott. He goes to his lab and then they see Janet and Rocky kissing each other. Magenta and Riff interupt everyone's complaints because dinner is ready. Everyone goes to dinner and celebrates Rocky's return, they mention Eddie a couple of times and Columbia runs away. They sing (Eddie) which is about his lifeline, after Frank pulls the curtains of the table and see's they made dinner of Eddie's body. Rocky holds Janet and then Frank chases her around the hotel (Planet, schmanet, Janet). They all meet up in Frank's lab which they, Columbia and Rocky turn into statues with a medusa transducer. Now they are forced to perform a show (Rose tint my world, Don't dream it, be it, Wild and Untamed Thing). Riff and Magenta shows up with a ray gun killing Columbia, Frank and Rocky which they have failed their mission. They let Brad, Janet and Everett go because they are going back to Translvania (Time warp reprise). After the 3 sing (Superheroes) thanking god that they survived. At the end the narrator concludes that the human race is same to insect's crawling on the planet's surface. Once again the lips sings the reprise of the beginning song explaining what the characters future's are like.